Dessert First
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Henry catches Emma and Regina in a compromising position.


The smell of homemade spaghetti sauce assaulted Emma's senses as she walked through the door. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly as she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. She draped her red leather jacket over the back of one of the island chairs. The blonde looked around the kitchen, expecting to find Regina at the stove fixing dinner. Instead, all Emma saw in front of her was a pot of slightly bubbling tomato sauce and water working its way to a rolling boil. She darted her eyes around the room one last time before tiptoeing forward to dip one finger into the sauce. The blonde brought the digit up to her lips and sucked; it was absolutely delicious. A soft "mmm" escaped her lips before she leaned closer to the pot to grab another taste.

"Ahem."

Emma jumped, turning slowly with wide eyes. _Busted_.

Regina stood beneath the archway of the kitchen and living room. Her hip was popped to the right, resting on the doorframe, and her arms were crossed around her chest. Eyebrows were raised in amusement; Regina smiled. "I see you found dinner," she chuckled, tilting her head to rest her temple on the wall.

Emma flashed the brunette a toothy smile before bringing her index finger up to her mouth to suck off the last of the sauce. "Mhm," she finally replied, the digit still in her mouth.

Regina rolled her eyes and stepped forward into the kitchen.

Emma finally got to get a good look at the brunette. A cream colored apron was tied around her waist and neck, stained red in some spots from where some tomato juice had splattered. Her hair was tied up in an uncharacteristic ponytail and her face was cleaned free of any makeup. However, even on her day off, Mayor Mills couldn't help but wear one of her infamously short pencil skirts that Emma loved so much. The blonde liked to think she wore them just for her.

Regina checked the pot of water next to the sauce and, finding it was boiling, grabbed the linguini from the counter. She broke them in half and dropped the noodles into the hot liquid. Next, she turned to the sauce. The brunette picked up a spoon from the counter and dipped it into the pot, taking a taste. She reached into the cupboard above and grabbed a pinch of sugar, throwing it into the sauce before grabbing a spoon to mix it in. Regina smiled to herself as she felt a pair of hands rest on her hips and warm lips snaking up the side of her neck. "You can kiss and tease me all you want, but it won't make dinner come any faster," she commented as a loud grumble emanated from Emma's stomach.

The blonde nipped behind Regina's earlobe. "I thought maybe I could have dessert first," she growled, running one hand down from the curve of the brunette's waist to her toned ass. Emma squeezed playfully.

Regina jumped, a flush creeping up on her cheeks, but she stood forward, continuing to stir the noodles. It wasn't until Emma's fingertips began grazing the back of her knees and inching toward her inner thighs that the finally turned around. "What kind of example would I be setting for Henry if I let you have dessert first?" the brunette purred, wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulders, her palms resting softly on the back of her neck. Regina stepped forward, their bodies practically pressed together.

Emma grinned. Her voice hushed, she tucked her lips close to the brunette's ear and whispered, "I'll be a bad example if that means you'll punish me for being naughty."

Regina's breath hitched in her throat for a moment, _only _a moment, before she relaxed again, taking control. Her heels clicked once more as she closed any gap left between them and lunged forward, crashing her lips against Emma's in a bruising kiss. The brunette bit playfully on the other girl's bottom lip, then soothed the pain with a flick of her hot tongue. "You can have a taste of the ice cream," Regina whispered against Emma's mouth, "but you have to wait until later for the whipped cream and the cherry on top."

"On _top_?" Emma purred, accenting the word with a slight rise of her eyebrow. Regina on top. She liked the idea.

The Mayor chuckled deep in her throat and nodded.

Emma flipped the two around the kitchen counter so they were on the opposite side of the room's entrance. She pressed Regina's front against the marble, positioning herself behind her. The blonde began to grind very slowly against the Mayor's perfectly toned ass, all the while burying her lips in the nape of her neck to leave a trail of opened mouth kisses across the sensitive skin.

The sensual movements of Emma's hips rocking against her drove Regina wild. She made a mental note to bring up the idea of a strap on next time they were in bed together. If the blonde could move her hips like that with her clothes _on_….

Emma dipped a hand between the Mayor's thighs and rubbed over her panties between her legs. She grinned as she watched her counterpart slam her hands down onto the marble counter, splaying her palms flat to keep herself steady. Regina was rocking perfectly in rhythm with Emma and it drove her wild; the blonde had no idea that she could get this turned on with all her clothes still attached. Who knew?

Regina tried to stifle a whimper as Emma's skilled fingertips worked in frantic circles over the silk material. The warmth growing in her belly was overwhelming as she tried so hard not to give in. A _taste_, she said, not the _whole damned dessert_. And as if on cue, Emma pushed two fingers into the brunette. Regina couldn't stifle a moan and it quickly echoed through the kitchen.

The blonde continued the movement of her hand despite the noise, shivering as a series of soft breathy moans escaped the Mayor's lips. That is, until the soft patter of little feet made an unwelcomed presence known. The couple froze.

"Is everything ok?" Henry asked from the other side of the counter. "I heard a noise – like a scream or something."

With Emma still buried two fingers deep into her, she shifted slightly and opened her eyes. "Oh, uh, uh-huh," Regina replied, her voice an octave higher than normal. "Ms. Swan was just helping with dinner. I dropped a knife and almost cut myself. I was startled and cried out. I didn't mean to worry you," she assured. "Dinner's ready. Go sit down in the dining room." Regina flashed Henry a not so assuring smile. He eyed her suspiciously before walking away into the other room.

Emma let out a breathy laugh and a snort as she finally pulled away from Regina. The brunette was not amused.

"Oh my god," the Mayor growled, letting her hair down from her ponytail and running her fingers through it in frustration. She shot Emma a death glare. "We almost traumatized the poor boy, and it's all your fault!" She reached out her index finger and pushed roughly into Emma's chest. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

The younger woman flashed Regina a toothy smile. She brought the two fingers up to her lips and licked seductively, keeping her eyes locked onto the brunette as she did so. "Getting my _taste,_" she purred, sauntering past Regina to make her way toward the dining room. Emma stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulder. "I expect that _cherry_ on _top_ later."


End file.
